


Their "Stoll"en Hearts

by ERose26



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: Percy's been having a hard time since the war ended. Leo decides it's time to take matters into his own hands and gives the other a proposition. They're moving to Hawaii.
Relationships: Connor Stoll/Leo Valdez, Hazel/Frank(mentioned), Percy Jackson/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 11





	1. Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give credit to Takara_Phoenix. I got this idea from one of their one-shots and decided to change it a bit and make it into a longer story, so thank you for that idea. I hope you enjoy.

Leo watched Percy for a moment. It had been a year since the war ended and they were back at camp again for the summer. Everyone seemed to be happy, except for one certain son of Poseidon. Something was clearly wrong, and Leo was pretty sure he knew what it was. 

Percy had been to Tartarus the year before after saving Annabeth from falling. He went alone. But that was only one reason the Latino suspected he was acting this way. Another reason was that Nico had died saving him. And that’s when he realized he liked guys and he’d liked Nico. Leo knew it had really hurt him to realize that. He’d liked Nico, but hadn’t realized it until he died. It had affected him a lot. 

Over the past few days, Leo had noticed that Percy looked sad very often and would always leave when anyone was kissing or just being coupley. Leo realized then that it wouldn’t go away until they did something about it. He had the perfect idea of what to do. 

“Hey, Percy,” the son of Hephaestus greeted, sitting down on the older demigod’s bed. Percy looked back at him, wondering why he was there. “I had an idea of how we can get away from here. I know you need some time to properly mourn Nico and to heal from Tartarus and everything that happened to you. And it hurts me to see Hazel and Frank together. I liked Hazel, but she didn’t like me. I know at least a little bit of how you feel and I think it’ll be best if we leave.” Green eyes seemed to calculate and pick apart what he was saying. 

“So, you think we should go somewhere?” He nodded in response. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. I have a cousin in Hawaii. I haven’t seen him in a while, but I know he’ll help us out. We can go and work in their shop for a while before we get used to being there. What do you say?” He considered it for a little bit. 

“I don’t know, Leo,” he finally answered. “I still have nightmares. I don’t think it would be good to stay with anyone right now.” He still woke up screaming or crying or just shaking in the night with nightmares from Tartarus. Sometimes, he’d wake up feeling paralyzed and couldn’t move and he’d hyperventilate if someone wasn’t there to help him calm down. 

“I’m sure his walls are already sound-proofed. When we were younger, he would stay up late and help his brothers in the other rooms and I would never hear a sound. And if they aren’t, we can always find a way to sound-proof them.” He took one of Percy’s hands in both of his, squeezing it reassuringly. “You need to get away from here or you’ll never heal. You trust me, don’t you?” He nodded a little. “Then trust me on this. I want to help you. Let’s go to Hawaii.” 

“Okay, Leo,” he started quietly. “Say I decide to go with you…” he seemed to collect his thoughts for a moment. “What about our friends?” 

“What about them? They’re all happy, Percy. They’re gonna be fine without us. They have their happiness. You don’t yet. You deserve to find it. And I think you’ll find it. In Hawaii. If you come with me. You can always leave later, but give me a year, alright? Just that much.” He sighed and looked away. 

“Alright, Leo. A year. If it doesn’t work out by then, I’m gonna go back home and start college there. If not, I’ll think about staying.” The younger demigod grinned and hugged him tightly. 

“Great. We’ll leave on Friday.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They decided not to tell anyone where they were going, but they told them they were leaving. Everyone thought it was a good idea for them to get away, especially Percy, for a while. They really needed to clear their minds from all of this. Annabeth was really happy to know that her best friend would get the help he needed. And that he would have the chance to be happy. He really deserved it. 

“I’ll miss you,” she murmured, hugging him tighter. It hurt him a bit. He still loved her, but she didn’t love him back. It was just another reason why he needed to go. 

“I’ll miss you too,” he responded truthfully, though he was gonna try and get over her too. Hopefully, in the end, he wouldn’t be missing her too much. For another moment, they just hugged. And then, Annabeth let go, and it was like it might be a little bit easier. Maybe he would be able to get over her. 

“We’ll see you later,” Hazel told them. She was another reminder of Nico, and Percy had avoided her lately, but he’d wanted to say goodbye. He didn’t know when he’d see her again, or any of them. 

“There’s your mom,” Leo said, pointing down the hill to where a Prius drove up. It was time to go. Percy turned and took a last look at Camp Half-Blood and at his friends before he looked at Leo and they walked down the hill and got into the car. Percy didn’t look back. 

Things were going to improve.


	2. Arriving in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Percy make it to Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've taken so long to update. I've started writing a book, so fanfiction has mostly been pushed to the back of my mind, but here it is. I hope you enjoy :)

“It’s beautiful,” Percy whispered, looking out at the view of the beach and waters surrounding it, and he was right. The scenery was breathtaking. Leo smiled as his friend relaxed a bit. This was gonna be good for him, he knew that. He took the ravenette’s hand and pointed down towards a building near the beach. 

“That’s it,” he said. “Surf shop in the front, repair shop in the back, and bedrooms upstairs. Carlos said you can work in the surf shop and I’ll help in the back.” He looked back at the older teenager. “Wanna go check it out?” He shrugged. 

“Might as well.” Leo squeezed his hand reassuringly and they walked down the road to the surf shop. As they walked in, cool air blew against them, contrasting against the harsh heat outside. 

The shop was nice. There were surfboards hanging up around the shop and a bunch of other swimwear or beach stuff around. It reminded Percy of the shop he and his mom went to when they were on Montauk Beach. Poseidon was often there when they were, but the other employee was really nice. His name was Kyle and Percy adored him. At one point, he’d even told people he’d had an older brother. In return, Kyle had always been nice to Percy and helped him learn to surf. He really had been like a brother. 

“Leo.” Percy pushed away the nostalgic thoughts and looked up to see a guy that had brown hair and tanned skin walk over to Leo and embrace him. His eyes were blue, Percy realized as he pulled away from his cousin. It was interesting. He’d imagined his eyes would be brown, like Leo’s, but they weren’t. 

“And you must be Percy,” he said, turning to him. “I’m Carlos, though I’m sure Leo already told you that. I hear you’re going to be helping out in the surf shop. We definitely need the extra help, especially since we have no one to teach surfing. Leo told me you could.” 

“I guess,” he replied. “I don’t know how well I’ll be able to teach anyone, though.” Leo rolled his eyes at that. 

“Of course, you do. You used to teach lessons all the time at camp. All the kids loved you. You’ll do great.” He still wasn’t sure about that, but decided to just go with it. He had a new chance. He was going to make the best of it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So, what do you think of the shop?” Leo asked, pulling a box towards him to start going through it. Percy was currently putting a bedspread on the new bed that he would be sleeping in. He and Leo decided it would be best if they shared a room, considering Percy needed someone when he had nightmares. He couldn’t get through the night alone when he had specific bad dreams. 

“I like the shop,” he told Leo. “It’s…” he struggled for the right word. “Nice. Reminds me of times with my mom when I was a kid.” Leo shot him a questioning look. “Good times,” he clarified. “I’m not so sure about being an instructor, though.” 

“Why?” the son of Hephaestus questioned. “At camp, you were always great with the kids and you taught them so much. Would this really be so different?” 

“Yeah,” Percy replied. “At camp, I was teaching something that I’d had a lot of experience with. I haven’t surfed since I was a kid. And, yeah, I was good at it, but that was because my dad’s Poseidon. I don’t know if I’ll be able to teach anyone.” Leo looked up at him, seeming to regard him for a moment. 

“You’ll be a great teacher,” he told him. “You just have to believe in yourself.” The ravenette sighed, flopping back onto the bed. 

“What if I can’t?” he asked. 

“Well, you won’t have to because I believe in you.” Percy glanced back at Leo for a moment before looking away. 

“Why do you care?” he whispered. The Latino stood up and walked over to the ocean bedspread, sitting down beside his friend. He set his hand on the other’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“Because you’re like my brother,” he admitted. “When we were on the Argo II, I looked up to you. You had experience and you were the leader, even if you and Jason clashed a little with that at first, but you were our leader. Yeah, you had less experience than him in general, but you knew more about going on quests and fighting against people you were friends with. You knew how to do things. You’re a lot smarter than people give you credit for. I still do look up to you. And I want to help. Something happened when you were in Tartarus that affected you a lot and then after the war, which I know about, but I wanna help. I wanna be your brother.” Percy looked back at him, feeling close to tears. Leo really did care. 

Before Leo could blink, Percy’s arms were wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. He smiled a little and hugged him back. On the Argo, they’d had many conversations and late nights and they’d grown close. Leo was very grateful for that. And for him. 

“I’d be happy to call you my brother, Leo,” Percy told him, hugging him a little tighter before pulling away. “Thank you for bringing me here. I think it’s probably a good idea for a new start.” 

“I think so too.” He really hoped that this would help Percy. He deserved to be happy. 

“You’ve had three hours and you’re not done packing yet?” Both boys looked up to find Carlos standing in the doorway, arms crossed as he scanned the room. He looked back at them and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t really have that much stuff, do you?” Leo rolled his eyes, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at his cousin’s face. Carlos easily caught it. “Mama says dinner will be ready in five. We have to help set the table. C’mon.” So, they got up and walked downstairs behind him. 

As Leo helped set the table, he watched Percy interact with his Aunt Isabela. He was smiling a little from something the woman said. Yes, Leo was sure this was going to be good for him.


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement

I am doing a sort of cleanse. And I need to work on my actual book more. For a month, I will not do anything related to fanfiction stuff. It'll probably help with school starting soon too. So, I'll see you in September.


End file.
